Nice yet mean
by Raven6921
Summary: A girl from Michigan is transfered to domino since her father is a policeman. She meets the gang and they become fast friends, Kaiba and her get off on the wrong foot because of her standing up to him and later gets into a fight with him and she wins. This girl is ready to kick ass and take names. RBxOC. bad summary i know. currently being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

hey there:) since next week I only have two day left of school before thanksgiving break I will update soon. Please reivew adn tell me what you think and also PLEASE give me ideas. I have absolutly no idea where this story is going to going adn I have nothing coming to me hahaha:P I will give you total credit if you do:3 thank you and enjoy:)

* * *

"Okay today is my first day...How do I look Zeus," Max said as she turned to face her German Sheppard which was lying on her bed. Once she asked him that he just lifted his head up and cocked it to the left, with his ear perked. Max giggled and she walked over to Zeus and he wagged his tail.

"Wish me luck boy," she said and kissed him on the side of his head by his eye. She got up and started for the dog and Zeus followed.

"Morning daddy," she said and gave the middle-aged woman a kiss on the cheek.

'Good morning sweetheart. Are you ready for your first day of school," he asked and Max nodded her head.

"Yep, I'm a little nervous though," she admitted to her father.

"It's always like that on the first day honey. I will drop you off on my way to work. So hurry up and eat something," he laughed and max gave him a playful salute.

Max's POV

Okay I should tell you a bit about my family and me. My full name is Maxine Rosemarie Mathews I am 17 years old and I have short brown hair that is styled into a side bang that covers my left eye and waves into a point at the tips. I have my mother's beautiful brown eyes and my dad's determination and stubbornness. My dad is a police officer ever since I was about 4 years old and his boss back in upper Michigan (where I was born) transferred him here. My mother ran out on us when I was about three years old and my uncle rod and Auntie Ann babysat me. I was very entertained there by my many cousins (9 to be exact hahaha). When I turned five my dad brought home, a German Sheppard that he adopted from the police station and that is how I got Zeus. Zeus is about 7 years old last time I check. He has been my dog more then my dad and he is my guard dog at night so he hogs about half the bed at night. I had an older brother but he died in Iraq when I was ten and he was about 20 years old when that happened, the last thing he gave me before he left was his Egyptian symbol of protection necklace behind to protect me from any harm. I always kiss it before I think something bad is going to happen and nothing yet has happened to my dad or me.

Anyways back with the story...

Once I finished my breakfast. Dad and I locked up the house and got into the car. Zeus often stayed home but would go with my dad just to sit around his office and kept my dad company. Dad let Zeus tag along so he could wish me luck on my first day of Domino High.

"Alright sweetie have a good day. Try to make friends too,' my dad said and I nodded my head.

'Alright dad I will. See ya later Zeuseybear (Zeus's nickname I gave him years ago) and have a good day at work daddy. Do you think I can stop by and visit for a while and take Zeus home," I asked as I started to get my things together.

"Sure thing honey, now go before your late for class...Learn something new today. I want to hear all about it after school," dad said and I laughed.

'Okay bye dad," I said and I shut the door.

I walked to the front doors and found the office easily. I started to walk down the hallway looking for my classroom. I wanted to ask someone but I did not want to seem like a creeper or anything.

"Hey are you lost," a girl asked and I turned around to face her.

"Yeah, I'm new here," I smiled and she looked at my schedule.

"Hey! We have the same class. I'm Tea by the way," she said and stuck her hand out to me.

"Maxine but you can call me Max," I said shaking her hand.

'Alright max. Class is this way. I can show you to your locker really quick," she said and we walked to my new locker.

Tea stood by me and asked me a bunch of questions, so of them I did not know how to answer. Then Suddenly...

"No way I saw her first," two boys yelled as the raced towards Tea and I. I flinched at the thought of them running into me.

"Stop it you guys, your going to freak her out," she said in a demanding way. The boys did not listen to her and kept fighting.

"Hey I'm Yugi. Sorry about those guys over there, that's Joey and Tristan," he said with a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you Yugi and don't worry about your friends. Guys at my old school are the same exact way with new girls," I answered and he laughed.

"Hi there, I'm Ryou Bakura. But people call me Bakura," a kind white haired boy said in a shy way.

"Nice to meet you," I repeated. I did not bother repeating my name. They can ask if they did not catch it the first time.

"And I'm Duke Devlin," another boy said in a flirty way. I can already say that I am going to slap this joker in the face a few times. He went to grab my hand but I beat him to the punch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned and he had a shocked look on his face.

"Why is that beautiful," he sand and that just about crossed the line,

" One I don't like nicknames, and two if you don't want to get slapped in the face into the next country I suggest you try not to make any moves on me, and three I barely know you so back off," I stood up and tea laughed.

"Okay she is staying in the group for sure," she said and hugged me I giggled.

"Go right ahead and slap him Max, the pig deserves it," the boy named Joey said walked over to us.

"Yeah same here," Tristan said and I laughed.

"I can already tell we are going to be great friends,' Joey said laughing and wrapping his arm around my shoulder and put me into a head lock.

"Hey If I was you I'd let me go," I struggled, when he did not listen I jabbed him in the stomach and he finally let me go.

'come on you guys let's go and get to class before we're all late," yugi said and we all started to walk to class.

No one's POV

The group walked into class and took there seats. Duke, Joey and Tristan all offered to give their seats to Max but she sat next to Bakura on his right. As the group began to talk about their weekend Max sat in her seat quietly and read her cirque Du freak book by Darren Shan (which is an amazing book series by the way and I strongly suggest you guys read it if you are into vampires like I am).

She was aware of everyone around her which was a few other students taking their seats and a few who had noticed her as they walked in through the door. She listened in on a group of girls who were talking about her already.

"She looks like a total bitch. I'm not going to waste my time on her," one of them said and that was starting to get me mad. I will let it slip now but now I am going to ignore them.

"So max, do you have any brothers or sisters," Bakura asked and the struck a cord in Max.

"I did...But he's dead now. He died in Iraq a few years back," Max said in a low tone and Bakura instantly felt sorry.

"I'm sorry Max. I didn't know," he said in a sad way.

"It's okay someone was bound to find out anyways," Max said and gave Bakura a reassuring smile.

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us today all the way from America. Welcome Maxine Mathews," the teacher said and everyone looked at Max.

'You can call me Max for short," she said with a smile and the teacher nodded his head and went on with his lesson. In the middle of a lecture, the door opened in it was another classmate coming in late.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba, kind of you to join us today, Go take your seat," the teacher said and turned his back and continued writing on the board. Seto sat right next to max and she didn't even notice him well he surely noticed her but ignored her thinking that she was another soon to be fan girl.

After class…

"Hey max, the gang is going to get some pizza later. You want to come join us," Tristan offered and Max thought about it.

"I don't think so. I have to go to the police station and pick up my dog Zeus. He went to work with my dad," Max answered and that got their attention.

"Your dad is a police officer. So does that mean your dog is a police dog," Joey asked looking at her and smiled.

'Kinda. I have had him since I was about five year's olds on my birthday. My dad asked to adopt him and they said yes since I was so cute and helpless as they put it,' she laughed.

"That was really cool for them to give you one of their dogs," Yugi said entering the conversation.

"Yeah, he is my guard dog at night. He saved us a few times actually from a robber back home," she said and she pulled her phone out and showed them a picture of the German Sheppard.

"Aw, he's so cute," Tea, gushed.

"He is really good with people. Just not with people who seem to be threatening," max said and put her phone away.

"Well do you think we could tag along with you to meet your dad and your dog Zeus," Yugi asked and Max nodded her head.

"I don't see a problem with it," she giggled and they all started to talk about what they had plans for the weekend.

"What do you think of her Yami," Yugi asked his other half.

"She is very nice. However, there is something a bit off about her. I can sense she has a power deep within her," Yami said as he looked at the teen girl

.

As those two were talking, a fight broke out between Kaiba and Joey again.

Max got upset over what Kaiba said to Joey (calling him a Mutt so many times).

"You know what! Why do you both sit down and shut up. In addition, for you, stop calling my friend a mutt. He's done nothing to you has he," Max snapped at Kaiba.

"Do you know who I am," he hissed in anger, never once he thought a girl would dare stand up to him.

"Do you know who I am," she counter and he glared icily at her.

"No," he answered.

"Good we're even," she said and he was silent. Everyone in the classroom was silent…even the teacher.

Max sat down in her seat and completely ignored Seto for the whole day.

"You got guts standing up to Kaiba, Max," Bakura said as the two walked out of the classroom and to their lockers.

"Well someone has too. There's always the first," she answered and her locker slammed shut but Kaiba.

"You have some never to speak to me that way," he sneered and she ignored him. She opened her locker again and he almost slammed it again, but she blacked it with her foot. She turned her head and gave him the most coldly and evil glare she could throw at him.

"You have the nerve to speak to my friend that way,' she copied and that set him off.

"You are about two inches away from getting knocked out," he said pinning her to her locker and he had his hand balled up into a fist.

"You seriously would hit a girl who stood up to your jerk face. Wow and they say I'm pathetic," she said and that almost earned a fist to the face.

"I don't care if I hit a girl. But right now your pissing me o-" he said and was cut off by Max pushing him away.

"Dude you seriously need a tic TAC. Your breath smells horrible," she said waving her hand in front of her face. That earned her a full on punch to the face but in return Seto was smashed in the face with her palm, casing him to go back.

"Alright that's enough! What is going on here," the principle demanded as Seto staggered to his feet.

"He was coming after her. She did nothing to him but stand up for one of her friends. I saw the whole thing and he was just about to beat her up because of it,' Bakura said in defense of his new friend.

"Is this true young lady," he asked looking down at Max.

'Yes sir. I told him off in class and now he thinks he has the right to beat me up over it," Max answered honestly and glared at Kaiba. The principle looked at the two and then back at the new girl.

"I will let you off with a warning Ms. Mathews, Mr. Kaiba to the office now," he demanded and the CEO walked to the office with a bloody nose.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Bakura," max said and he blushed.

'Y-yeah no problem," he shuddered and they walked outside and waited for the others. Once they caught wind about Max's fight with Kaiba they immediately wanting details. They were amazing that she was actually able to land a hit on Kaiba even though it was for self-defense.


	2. Chapter 2

okay here is chapter two:P i hope you guys like this. thank you for who all added this to favs or alerts:) I think i made Max a bit tougher than i wanted her to be but oh well. I would like some reviews for this story:) Also I think I will make this into a bakura fanfic instead of a seto fan fic like i always do:P ENJOYXD

* * *

After school, the gang walked to the police station to visit and meet Max's father.

"Um, I'm looking for officer Dan Mathews. Is he in and available right now," Max asked kindly as the others were quiet.

'Yeah hold on. I will say you are here. What's your name," the man asked.

"Max Mathews," she responded and he nodded his head.

"Alright you can go in," he said and the group walked.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Dan said as he continued working on some paper work.

"Hey dad, Hey Zeus how's my boy doing," max greeted and scratched behind his ears and smushed his face and kissed him between the eyes as she always did.

"Hey there kiddo, I see you brought some new friends with you," Dan said and smiled at the group.

"Yeah, dad this is yugi, tea, Joey, Tristan, duke, and Bakura. You guys this is my dad and this is Zeus the police dog I was telling about at school," max said introducing her new friends.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm her father Dan but your guys can call me dad to if you want," he said and then turned to his daughter with an annoyed look on his face.

"So your principle called me," he said and Max knew she was in trouble.

"Okay dad, before you jump to conclusions it was out of defense he pinned me to my locker and almost punched me because I stood up to Kaiba," Max said really quick and he laughed.

"You know when ever you get the sense you are in trouble you sing like a canary. You're just like your brother," he laughed and he smiled.

"Your principle called me and said you put him in his place. Apparently, he is the bully of the school and everyone is afraid of him. Your principle actually thanks you for giving him a bloody nose. Maybe next time he will think twice before talking to your friends so rudely," he laughed and the teens had a confused look on their faces.

"So you're not mad at me for that. I actually could have broke his nose if I wanted to," Max laughed as she shrugged her shoulders and Joey agreed.

"I would pay big bucks to see Kaiba go up against her in another fight," Joey added with a laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt that, Max is actually train in the police force. She actually is going into the police force after high school she is actually planning on it,' Dan said and Max started to get proud of herself.

"And Zeus is going to be my loyal partner," she said and pet Zeus on the head. Then Zeus trotted to the group and they got to pet him.

'Max your right he is nice," Bakura said and pet the dog on the back.

"I'm glad you guys like him. Anyways, dad, we're gonna go and get some pizza you want me to bring you some," she asked and her father nodded his head.

'Yeah, I am going to be here late so be careful going home. I know you will be safe with Zeus," Dan said and she nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay, I will be back later then. Love you dad," she said as she hooked Zeus's leash on and the group walked out.

"Okay bye and it was nice to meet you all," Dan said as his door shut.

'Nice to meet you to Dan," they all said and they walked out of the police station.

- At the pizza palace

"You guys get the pizza I will go get a table outside since no dogs allowed inside,"max said and they separated ways.

"Zeus. Sit," max commanded and Zeus obeyed.

Few seconds later

"Hey can I pet your dog," a boy asked. Max looked at him and smiled.

"Sure you can. Just let him sniff your hand,' she said sweetly and the black haired boy easily able to pet Zeus.

"He like you," Max added and the boy smiled.

"He's really nice," he said and looked at the teenager.

"thank you, so what's your name and are you alone here,' she asked wondering where his parents were.

"My name is Mokuba. My brother said he would meet me here," he said and pet her dog again.

"Who's your brother," she asked tilting her head to the left looking at the sweet boy.

"Seto Kaiba," he answered and that just made her shrink back.

"Oh god... I hope he didn't talk to his brother about his day," Max thought and just tried to ignore the thought.

"Mokuba, I thought you knew better than to talk to strangers," Kaiba called as he stood waiting for his baby brother.

"I know but I wanted to pet this dog. He's really nice and so is this lady," Mokuba called back and Seto came towards the boy. Max wanted to look at him and grin but she did not and held it back Max turned around since she saw Mokuba trot off to the older Kaiba.

"You," Seto barked and was immediately angry. Poor Mokuba looked at the two teenagers.

"Why would you let my brother pet that fleabag of yours," he hissed.

"Don't you dare call my dog that? At least he does something with his time like saving lives unlike you. I feel bad for your brother to have a jerk for a brother," Max insulted with a hateful glare.

"You know if you didn't punch me in the nose I know I would have knocked you out easily," Seto said glaring at her.

"Uh oh, Kaiba is here," Yugi said as he pointed to the two arguing high school students.

"Oh yeah, I would love to see you try, you will end up worse then you did at school" she threatened with a little bit of a playful yet intimidating tone and Zeus started to growl in her defense. She quickly made him stop.

"Fine, name the time and place Mathews," Seto said in a low and threatening tone.

"Fine after school at 4:30pm tomorrow, at the police Station training area, and Kaiba... don't keep me waiting," Max said and Seto left within seconds

"Oh man what happened," Joey said as he turned Max around.

"Joey better get some money because you are going to see that fight between Kaiba and me," max said and sat down as tea put the pizza on the table.

"Oh yeah I am betting all my money on her," both Joey and Tristan said, giving each other a high five.

"This is going to be very interesting. However, this is gonna be good to see Seto being put in his place. He doesn't know what he is getting himself into," Duke said and everyone agreed.

"Yeah, I gotta video tape this," Joey said all pumped.

"No...No video cameras no pictures," Max said with an evil grin.

'Let him remember this day tomorrow," she said and took a bit of her pizza.

"But we are going to tell the principle about this," Max said and they agreed

What until Kaiba finds out she is a trainee in the police force.

* * *

Max- Mwahahahahahahahahaha Kaiba doesn't know what he is getting himself into lol!

Seto- we'll see about that Mathews

(both glare at eachother -que eye sparks-)

Raven6921- Please review while I am separating these two!

Joey- noooo! I want them to fight!

Tea- you'll see them fight in the next chapter hopefully if she doesn't get killed trying to stop this fight right now Joey!

Zeus- (growl) bark. bark. bark. (get him Max!)


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter 3:P the fight isn't the good since i just woke up not to long ago (6:30am) so I hope you guys like this:3 please review and tell me what you think PLEASE! I gives you cyber cookie if you do:3 enjoy the chapter

I always forget to do this until i remember this morning: I don't own Yugioh or the characters. I only own my own characters so don't sue me please...LOL:P

* * *

The next day…

Kaiba and Max glared at each other, burning holes into each others' head not forgetting glaring at the gang. Max stared at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. Her father said she could train today so it works perfectly. Bakura looked at the clock and then tapped on her on the shoulder during study hour which everyone was finished with everything and talking. Max didn't feel the tap and continued reading.

"Do you think she has what it takes Yami Bakura," Ryou asked his darker half.

"Are you kidding? Of course she does! If she can make that Kaiba guy back off her so quick I would think she can take him down and rub his face into the dirt," he said cracking his knuckles.

"I just wanted to know if is actually going to go through with this. I hope things in the end go okay for her," Ryou thought and tapped a bit harder on her back and she finally turned around.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Max," Ryou asked in a worried tone.

"Ryou I never back down from a challenge. I am actually looking forward to the fight. I'm leaving right after school if you want to tag along. The others are going to wait at Burger world. Everyone except Joey and Tristan, They are tagging along with me to cheer me on your more than welcome to join," Max smiled and he blushed.

"Why does he always blush around me? Does he like or something? Well I do have to say, he is pretty cute," max thought and smiled again.

"Sure I'll tag along. Maybe while we wait for Kaiba you could teach us a thing or two about fighting," Ryou said smiling nervously.

"I think I can do that," she laughed while nodding her head yes.

"Alright then," he answered.

"Oh please let me take over. I want a piece of her, just to see what she really is made of," Yami Bakura begged as he stared at her with a wicked grin on his face.

"I don't think so Bakura, I want to learn some fighting skills so that way I can defend myself without your help," Ryou said and Yami Bakura just scoffed.

"Fine," he said with his nose in the air and faded away.

- Bell rings

"Alright finally, time for some real fun, Are you sure you guys don't want to come along," Joey asked as the other gathered there thing together.

"Yeah, we are going to meet you guys at Burger world. Call if anything bad happens,' tea said as they walked away.

"Be careful my beautiful Max, I don't want Kaiba to hurt your pretty face," duke said and glared at him. She warned him about flirting with her even though he barely knows her.

"Okay come on you three, let's get there early so I can warm up," Max said as she grabbed her back pack. They stopped by her locker so she could grab her gym cloths which were grey tank top, black cotton short shorts, black cheerleader sneakers that fit to her foot, shower belongings, brush, and towel.

"Alright let's go," she said as the three of them walked to the police station.

- At the gym after max changes

"Okay you guys can chill over on the bleachers, I'm gonna warm up," Max said and jogged over to a mat and started to stretch.

"She looks pretty flexible,' Joey commented.

"Yeah she looks like she could be a cheerleader," Tristan added and Joey agreed. Ryou sat in silence as he watched Max warm up.

-4:30pm

Seto was right on time and he walked gracefully to the arena, where Max waited.

'I see you didn't get lost on your way here Kaiba," Max laughed and walked to her corner.

"Can it Mathews," Kaiba snapped as he climbed to the stage and Max laughed more.

"I will give a few minutes to warm up," Max said and sat down on her little stood.

"Get him Max," Joey called from the side.

"I see you have your little cheerleader team here," he said as he was given gloves and a helmet. Max didn't need one since she was a bit more skilled then he was since she was in boxing almost her whole life (since she was about six years old).

"Okay no dirty move and no bad mouthing," the pretend ref said as the two walked to the center.

"Get ready (both got into fighting stances) gets set…fight,' he said and ran off the stage.

Max held her ground as Kaiba tried to play with her by moving into a circle. She waited for him to land the first move and it paid off. He jumped her but she ducked down and he did a face plant into the stage.

"Sorry about that Kaiba," she said in a boring tone as she shrugged.

"You're just being a coward," he hissed as he stumbled back to his feet.

"I don't know what you mean,' she smiled in her boring tone and he just growled.

She let him kick her to the ground to make him happy he actually got to land a hit on her before she kicked his ass for good.

"You know nothing about fighting," he sneered with a smirk and Max jumped off her back and to her feet.

'Does it look like I'm done. Since you did that we aren't going to play by the rule. My call," Max said fixing her shirt.

"Now give me a real fight. I have been wait all day for this," Max provoked and he came after her but he blocked him with a back flip that let her left foot connected with his chin.

This fight went on for about an hour until Seto went down in exhaustion.

"The champion is officer trainee Maxine Mathews," the ref said and held her hand in the air.

"Oh yeah! That was an awesome fight Max," Joey said as the three boys tackled their panting friend with a bear hug. Max looked at Kaiba who had his pride damaged by being beaten by a girl. Max walked over to him and affords her hand to help him up.

"Good fight Kaiba…Truce," she said a bit nicer and he glared at her, she did nothing to encourage him even more to fight her but in the end he accepted her hand and she helped him up.

"You were good but I think you could use some attitude adjustments," she laughed and he smirked.

"You look less tense now. I think you should spare with me more often," she laughed and he nodded his head.

"I think I might just do that if the police officers don't mind," he said in a bit nicer tone.

"You have my stamp of approval," she said and she started to walk away.

"Can we put the past behind us now Kaiba," she asked as she turned to him and he grunted which meant as a yes.

"See ya at school then…oh and you might want to clean up a bit," she smiled and walked jumped off.

Seto watched as she and her three friends walked off well she went to the locker room to take a shower and change into something different, but Kaiba shook his head.

'Why did she have to come to this school and knock me out of my throne in the two days she has been here," he asked himself and he went to the locker room and washed the very blood from the side of his mouth and then went off the work at his mansion since he didn't have a suit to where and he didn't feel like walking into the office with what he had on. When Mokuba saw him, Seto played 20 question with his little brother who was just plain nosy. Mokuba didn't like the fact his big brother was beaten by a girl but he also noticed a small change in him, he wasn't as angry like he always is. I think that fight did some good to Seto, so Mokuba had to thank this girl for beating Seto even though his brother was exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

wow I just noticed how long i didn't update this story. I was just so busy with school adn i started another story but i don't know if i should post it yet. but anyways please review adn tell me what you think adn thank you for the review:) I am happy someone like this story adn like the same book as I do:P I hope you guys like this chapter:D

I don't know if I put this down or not but i will anyways: I don't own yugioh or the characters, I just own my own stuff like Max and the plot:P

* * *

-At burger world

"Wait so you had a truce," duke asked moving closer to Max.

"Yeah, I told him he should spare with me to let some steam out. It was an offer nothing more," max stated and bit into her hamburger.

"But you guys should have been there she was amazing," Bakura said and the three boys went on about details on what happened at the police station.

They laughed at the fact that I was toying with Seto for the first few minutes.

"Well I should get going; I have to get back to work. See you guys later," Max said as she swallowed the last of her lunch/dinner.

"You gotta go now, but you just got here," they all whined.

"Don't worry. I will be fine. But I gotta go. I get to go on duty tonight. So thanks for the dinner. See ya tomorrow at school," Max called out and jogged back to the police station. She was finally able to go out and get some real action. She had all the gun training and defense they have taught her through the real and now she can show it off.

"So how does it feel to be a police officer kiddo," her father asked smiling.

"It feels awesome. I am so happy I graduated from the academy back in America and that they finally put me in the system," Max said and looked out the window. The night was great the city was amazing at night. Max's father reviewed what they had to do and what not. They didn't get home until midnight and Max headed straight to bed.

Few weeks later

After the first two day of going to Domino High it was easy from then on. Max was finally all settled in in her new home and her new job as a police officer. Seto and Max made an agreement that they would meet up every Friday to spar, she only agreed to it to help Kaiba lose some steam other than that they were okay friends. Max's new friends adored her and they even got to see her in action at a robbery at the Domino City Bank. She kept her promise with teaching a few of her friends (Joey, Tristan and Ryou) how to fight. One day Max was training with Ryou and something about him changed around her. He looked more confidantes, Braver, and more cocky towards her but then after they fought he would be his old self, shy, timid and quiet. It threw Max off but when Yugi explained to her about the whole Yami thing it made sense, so she never told Ryou that she knew it wasn't him that was fighting but someone else…his darker self.

"She had to admit, Ryou can keep things to himself and she will wait from him to tell her himself in the meantime she acted completely oblivious to what was really going on.

Into next year…

It was still cold out from December but it was warming up a bit. Everyday there would be fresh power on the ground and Max would see kids run up and down her street while tugging their friends and siblings on sleds on the sidewalk. She smiled and her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max, its Ryou. I was wondering if you would like to take a walk today since it beautiful out. Maybe we can get some hot chocolate while we're out."

"So you're asking me out on a date."

"Ah- y-yeah h-how did you know?"

"I can tell in your voice that you are nervous." -Max giggles-

"It's that obvious? But do you want to go out. That is if you don't have to work. I know being a police officer you must be busy."

"No actually, I have the day off today. I was just thinking the same this with the walk. It is gorgeous outside. Where do you want to meet up?"

"How about the entrance of the park?"

"Sure, I will see you in a little bit then. Okay?"

"Alright, see ya later."

-Click-

Max smile grew bigger and she started to go upstairs.

"Where are you going young lady," her father asked looking over the newspaper he was reading.

"I was asked out on a date just now,' she smiled and slipped her coat on.

"Really, by whom may I ask," he smirked.

"My friend Ryou, He is gonna meet me at the park so I gotta go. Love you," she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

'Alright be careful, love you too and have fun," he called out and she walked out as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

-At the park entrance

"I hope she is on her way, I can't believe I asked her out," Ryou thought to himself.

"With a little help from me," Bakura replied and Ryou smiled.

"Yes, and I thank you for that. I think your starting to rub off on me Bakura," Ryou laughed and closed the mind link as soon as Max showed up at the end of the street.

"Hey Ryou," Max greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hello, would you like to walk,' he asked and she nodded her head.

Half hour later…

"So that's how I was able to beat my cousin Rodney in that duel. Now I don't duel that much any more though,' she said and Ryou smiled at her. He has been listening to her talk for the past half hour. He didn't mind though. He liked to hear her talk and laugh. When Ryou wasn't looking, from out of no where a snowball flew and hit Ryou in the back of the head. Max was right next to him so she didn't do it. Soon another one hit her in the back of the head and she turned around so quick that the person or should I say kid didn't have time to hide behind the tree.

"Mokuba that wasn't nice," Max said playfully glaring at him and he laughed.

"Sorry Max. I saw you and I had to hit you with a snowball but the last one wasn't me," he admitted and another snowball flew from behind that tree hitting Max in the face, then there was a laugh.

Seto came walking out from his hiding place and smirked at Max who was in shock. She glared at him playfully and started to make a snowball. Seto laughed and soon had a mouth full of snow, and then it was Max's turn for laughing.

"There I got ya,' she laughed and Ryou laughed with her.

Mokuba threw another one at the two and charged for Max. He tackled her into the ground and climbed on top of her back.

"Ah! Officer down officer down, requesting backup," Ryou said climbing on top of her and joined Mokuba. And she flailed her arms and legs as if she was getting hurt which she wasn't at all.

"Okay guys get off me. Your swishing me to death," Max squeaked and Ryou and Mokuba got off her, Ryou helped her up and she fell into his arms because she lost her balance. Both of them laughed nervously and she got her footing.

Seto and Mokuba stay and talked for a little bit then left to go and get something to eat for lunch.

"See ya Max," Mokuba called out as they walked away.

"See you guys later," she called back and they started to walk again.

'Well that was fun,' she laughed and he smiled.

"You know, I think we can use of hot chocolate right now," Ryou said and took her hand and led her to a nearby coffee house.

"Two small hot chocolates please,' Ryou said as he looked back at Max who was zipping her coat and some snow fell out.

"Here you go," he said handing her the cup.

"Man this feels better," she sighed as she held it in her hands and Ryou laughed.

"Are you enjoying yourself,' he asked as they sat down.

"Yeah of course I am," she giggled and took a sip.

"I'm glad you are," he said and took a sip also.

One hour later…

"What do you want to do now,' he asked and she thought about it.

"How about we go ice skating," she suggested and he nodded his head. He secretly didn't want to go because he didn't know how to.

"I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself in front of her,' he said quietly to himself and she didn't hear it.

"Here we are," she chirped and she got the ice skates. She slipped her ice skates on and she waited for Ryou.

"Umm, Max. I have to talk you something. I don't know how to ice skate," Ryou blushed as she just smiled at him.

"Well how about I teach you," she giggled and offered her hand to him. He grabbed onto it and he walked out onto the ice. He immediately fell down but she helped him back up.

"It's like rollerblading but with out the wheels instead you have blades to help you move. Here watch me," she said and she started to skate around on the ice. There weren't many people there so she had the whole arena to herself and him.

Ryou watched in amazed on how she was able to move so smoothly over the ice. She skated towards him.

"Now you try," she said with a smile and took his hand.

"Just move with me, we will start with the left foot," she said and he copied her exactly.

"See your skating Ryou," she laughed and he smiled at her.

Now that Ryou skated with her a bit more he didn't need her to hold his hand but he wanted to. The two of them just skated around and around the rink for what seemed to be for hours but really it was only a half hour.

Max looked up and saw the sky darkening and she looked at her watch.

"Wow, it's almost eight o'clock, I think we should get going," Max said and the two of them skated off the ice and got their shoes on.

"Here I'll walk you home," Ryou said offering his arm. She smiled at him and rested her arm in the crook of his arm.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Ryou," Max asked looking at him.

"Sure, if your dad doesn't mind that is," he said looking at her in the eyes.

"I don't think he would do that to ya,' she laughed.

"Alright then," he smiled and she led the way to her home…


	5. HELP PLEASE!

I NEED YOUR HELP!

Okay i don't know what to write for the next chapter! so that is why i am asking for your help. I would love it if someone could be so nice and give me an idea for the rest of the story since i have writer's block bad.

I promise to give you the credit and everything. I will even let you chose to be in the story if you give me the idea. i will message you if i like your idea and character. I would love for this story to stay the way it is which is a RyouxMax.

So pretty please help me for this story. I hate the fact that i will be discontinuing this story until i get some idea...so if you want this story to continued start sending ideas and characters. if you don't want to leave a review you can always send my a PM message:) I will be on fanfiction manily on the weekends that is if i don't have tons of homework. and I will be on during the week sometimes too:)

so again:) send me ideas and your own characters or villians if you want to be a bad guy lol:P

thank you sooooooo much:D

~ Raven6921

P.S. I hope to hear from you awesome readers adn reviewers^w^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone:D I have to give a special thank you out to the person who gave me an idea:D thank you so much 2015:) Thy gave me a new character that I have to add in, she fit perfectly with the story:P I know it's been forever since I uploaded a new chapter for this story so here we go:D I don't know when I'll be able to update again with Exams coming update next week:/ anyways please review and enjoy the chapter and please welcome our new character Catherine Jennings!

* * *

Ryou and Max walked to school on Monday after winter break and met up with everyone at the front gate.

" Hey guys how was your vacation," Max asked as she and Tea exchanged welcoming hugs.

" great, I got a bunch of booster pack for Christmas. You want to duel Max," Joey asked with amusement in his eyes.

" Sorry Joey, I don't del anymore, how about Yugi? you always duel him," she said and hugged him lightly.

" I know but I never got to duel you and you look intimidating for a duel," he pointed out and she shrugged.

" Joey, If she doesn't want to duel then fine. Don't force her into it," Ryou spoke up as he stood next to his 'close' friend.

" I know! I was just kidding Ryou," Joey said playfully and lightly punch the white-haired teen in the arm.

The group walked inside and they saw a new girl wandering aimlessly in the halls looking for her classes.

" Hey we have a new student here," Tea pointed out as she pointed to the girl. Max knew that black and green hair anywhere. Her name is Catherine Jennings. She was 4 foot 9 with long black and green hair. Max smirked...

" the bully wannabe," she thought to herself as they continued walking down the hall. I keep my eyes down but she still noticed me.

" Mathews, I didn't think you would be here," she snapped as Max looked at her.

" Well nice to see you too Catherine. How come your here," Max asked kindly.

" Humph like you care," she huffed.

" Well I was going to help you find your classes but if you don't I was being nice to you," Max said in a calm and gentle voice.

" I don't need anyone's help. especially from you," she hissed.

" Whoa, that's uncalled for, she was only being nice to you and helping you out," Joey said as he stood next to Max.

"I-I don't need anyone's help now if you will excuse me," he said and pushed through the group purposely bumping into Max rudely.

" Wow I guess we have another Kaiba in the school," Joey chuckled and Max punched him.

" hey he's nicer now so don't say that," she punched him in the arm.

" Come on," she chuckled and of course Max ran into Seto.

" Hey Seto," Max greeted with a smile as she fixed her book.

" Hey Max.. Did you see that new kid here,' he asked as he walked next to her and ignoring Joey's rude comments.

" Yeh, actually we went to the same school back in America. For some reason she hates me... we use to be friend back in elementary and then when we hit middle school we basically went separate way when she never talked to me and started to treat me like shit. Now she just hates me with a passion and I have no idea what i did to have her do that to me...she was so nice before, something must have happened after her mother died," she wondered and scratched the side of her head.

" That's a possibility... I was the same way before I was adopted, but that is a story for another time," he said crossing his arms.

" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said with a kind smile.

" I know, you are actually different.. It's like I can tell you anything," he whispered to himself and Max heard him, she smiled.

" We'll see ya in first period Max," the group called out as they kept walking after Max and Seto turned to their lockers.

" Alright... I must be special then," she giggled as she opened her locker door Seto leaned on the locker next to her.

" I guess so," he smirked.

" Do you want to come visit the Kaiba Dome today after school," he asked and she shook her head.

" Sorry I have to work today after school. maybe Saturday. I'm usually off on the weekends unless I get called in," she said and locked her locker.

" Alright, did you have a good vacation," he asked as he shoved his hand in his pocket.

" eh, I think that day in the park with you and your brother was the funniest. You guys should have come and joined us at the skating rink," she smiled as they walked in the classroom. Catherine was sitting in her seat.

" well it won't kill me for one day," she thought and sat behind Seto.

" You know you're in my friend's seat," Seto said to Catherine and she glared at him.

" Does it look like I care," she growled and looked at Max.

" Seto it's okay, it's not going to kill me to sit here for today," Max informed him with a smile.

" see she doesn't care," Catherine snapped and turned back in her seat. "she's a coward anyways."

" excuse me? who was kind enough to let you sit in her seat today. You know you are actually getting on my nerves," Seto hissed and had his icy glare.

" Seto calm down. man your hot-headed today. Catherine I don't know what the hell I did to make you hate me so much but grow up and actually be nice for once," Max snapped and Catherine turned to her.

" you don't know what the fuck I've been though," she hissed and turned back in her seat and ignored Seto and Max.

" Man what the hell happened to her while I was gone," Max wondered.

" She can't know. the reason I'm being mean to her is that I don't want her to get involved with business and learn what has happened to me," Catherine thought and frowned knowing that she was hurting her only friend she had.

" Max, do you think you can help me tonight with my Math homework," Joey said and Max shook her head.

" I can't I'm working tonight," she informed him he hung his head in disappointment.

" Okay maybe you can tutor me on Saturday," he said with a smile.

" Don't think about it. I already made plans with her," Kaiba smirked knowing that Joey would get pissed off.

" WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH HER!" he complained.

" Calm down Joey, he's gonna show off Kaibaland to me," she laughed.

" well that's one way to put it," Seto smirked.

" Maybe we can all get together on Sunday at the Pizza Palace and play at the arcade." Yugi offered. "You want to come Catherine?"

" As if, I would be caught dead hanging out with losers like you lot," she hissed.

Before anyone of the group could argue the teacher walked into the classroom and introduced Catherine to the class. Most of the guys in class gawked at her because she was pretty...But no one really knew about her or her past...only Max did and she would never tell anyone...

* * *

okay I know I may have spelling and grammar mistakes in this story but please be nice. I don't have Microsoft word on my new laptop, just in case I didn't mention this before:P


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone:P I was able to post a new chapter up:D I'm kinda hurrying with Max and Catherine but it's gonna be worth it and also you get to see why Catherine is that way she is:P Thank you for the awesome reviews this morning. I was happy all day at school:D anyways please review and tell me what you think:)

* * *

After work Max came home tired as hell, lots of drunk drivers that night. She kicked off her shoes and slipped into her PJ's. She sighed as she put her hair into a half ponytail and she flopped into her full-sized bed.

"man, it feels get to be home," she sighed and turned her lamp off and went to bed.

the next day went by like usual, Catherine being rude to her and her friends. Seto argued with her constantly until Max broke them up. "man she is like another Seto, only that Seto is nice to mean but mean to others." Max thought as she pushed Seto away from the green and black-haired girl.

" I'm sure she has a reason for acting the way she is," Max pointed out as the two walked into class.

" Sure what ever you say Max but she has no right to talk to you like that your only being nice," Seto added as he crossed his arms.

" Hey Max," Ryou greeted and she smiled at him.

" Hey Ryou, what's up," she smiled as she took her seat between Ryou and Seto.

" nothing much I guess," he shrugged then he started to get nervous.

" Bull crap, something's up. What's wrong," she asked tilting her head sideways.

/let me ask her if you are to scared/ Yami Bakura said in an irritated tone.

/ I can ask her myself, I just don't want her to think I'm weird about it after I ask her/ Ryou said he couldn't even here Max asking what's wrong.

- they switch

" I was wondering if you would like to go to the spring dance with me, that is if you aren't working," he said in a stern and confident voice.

" I-I don't see why I can't I will just ask to get that night off," she smiled as she blushed crimson.

" damn I was going to ask her," Seto thought then frowned.

" Alright sound good," he smirked and they switched back.

/ there! That was easy to ask her/ Bakura said in a proud way.

/I wanted to ask her myself/ Ryou pouted in mind link.

/ whatever, you have a date with her at least you can be grateful that she said yes/ Bakura scolded and canceled the mindlink.

After the first few hours it was okay, Max was in a good mood until she got to her locker, Seto and Catherine were arguing about something. Max rolled her eyes and waited to get to her locker.

" As if, you couldn't beat me in a duel even if you wanted to. I'm the best duelist in Domino city," Seto said in a cold tone.

" I heard you were the second top duelist here Yugi Muto is the top here last time I heard," she said crossing her arms.

" Can you two please move. I would like to get my uniform for work," Max said and they moved.

" what are you working as Maxine... A stripper," she chuckled.

" don't you dare call her that," Seto started but was cut off by Max.

" No actually I'm an officer to the law," she said as she grabbed a gym bag that contain fresh gym cloths and her police uniform and shoes.

" yeah right," Catherine snapped, Max ignored her as she locked her locker.

" Hey Seto do you think you can drive me to the station on your way to work. I have to be there in a bit," Max asked looking up at the tall brunette.

" Yeah, come on," he said and they walked side by side out of the school.

" Thanks," she smiled as they got into his red ford mustang.

" you're welcome," he said and unlocked the doors.

_ at the station

" alright see ya later Seto! Thanks for the ride," Max called out as she started to walk away.

" Yup, see ya,' he called back and drove out of the parking lot.

- 11pm

" Max come on there's something going on downtown," Josh ( her 40-year-old partner) said as he opened her door to her office.

" Alright," she said and she got her jacket.

" Come on Zeus," Max called and Zeus was at her side trotting next to her.

- At the bank

" Come on out with your hands up! we have the place surrounded!" the chief bellowed through the megaphone. the bank was being robbed, 15 hostages are inside.

Max could see the robber inside. A crowd was watching from behind the barriers. Max had her gun pointed at the door.

- somewhere in the sea of people

" hey guys I see Max," Tristan called out, Joey picked Yugi up off the ground so he could see.

" dude she has a gun," Joey pointed out and Tea shook her head at him.

" no duh Joey! She's a police officer you idiot," she scolded and looked towards their short-haired friend.

" looks bad ass like that," Duke fantasized with an evil smirk.

" Your a pig, do think of her that way Duke," Tristan said and punch Duke in the arm.

- with the officers behind their squad cars.

" Josh hold Zeus, I'm going in," Max said as she handed her partner the leash.

" No Max, you'll be killed," he warned as she started to walk away towards the bank with gun in hand.

inside the bank

" Back off police girl," the robber threatened as she stood in front of him.

" put your knife down," she commanded as she aimed her gun at him. He pressed the knife to the hostage.

" oh we have a soldier girl here," he cackled.

She said nothing but kept still and her gun on his shoulder. He glanced at her and then the hostage.

" Put your gun-" he was cut off when Max shot a bullet into his shoulder, letting his hostage go in the process. Max darted to the robber, kicked his weapon away and turned him over on his belly and put handcuffs on him.

" damn you," he groaned as she left him on the floor. She walk to the shaken hostages and escorted them safely out of the bank. everyone in the crowd were clapping as the people were coming out. Max went back in and collected the robber off the floor.

" your lucky I didn't come in with my dog," she muttered as she opened the front door to the parking lot where everyone else was waiting for her. When she stepped out it was loud with cheering and clapping.

" good job Max... I see you gave him a flesh wound," the chief said and Max stuffed the man in the back of a cruiser.

" What could I do sir? he had a knife against a hostage's throat. he left his shoulder wide open," Max assured and slammed the door.

" well good job sweetheart. I'm glad Dan talked me into making up a police officer," he said and patted his big hand on her right shoulder. Max nodded her head and he walked away.

" Max!" the gang called out and she looked in their direction.

" Hey guys," she called back and then she was called by Josh to go to the police station.

" Nice one Rook," he laughed and he gave Zeus back to her.

" Thanks Josh," she grinned and they got into their squad car.

- the next day

Max was famous at school. She walked with pride as she stopped at her locker.

" I saw you on T.V. yesterday while I was at work," Seto said as he leaned on the locker next to her like he always did. " that was really brave of you to do that for all those people."

" thanks it's part of my job, save citizens and put criminals behind bars," she giggled and she fixed her pink uniform coat.

" Max! Oh my god that was so cool of you to do that yesterday. Good job," Tea said and pounced on the rookie.

" thanks, sorry I couldn't talk to you guys, I had to finish stuff at the station before I was let loose," Max informed.

" Don't worry, we understand. you want to come with us to pizza to celebrate," Yugi asked and Max shrugged.

"Can't I gotta work, but I'm free around 5pm today I have to train and Seto would probably like to spar like we always do on Friday," she said looking up at the CEO. He nodded.

" see, maybe you guys can stop by and visit me while I train," she offered and they took it.

" of course we would," tea chirped and they walked ahead.

" I hope you don't mind an audience," she said looking up at him.

" No just don't have them train also. I like to keep in shape," he said crossing his arms.

" Gosh Seto your so over weight," she joked, Seto smirked knowing that it was sarcasm.

" I know, maybe we should workout more often," he teased back and she nudged him.

" yeah maybe," she laughed and they walked to class. Catherine was sitting in her seat behind Max, hiding her face away from the rookie officer.

" Morning Catherine," Max greeted with a smile as she sat down in her seat in front of her.

Catherine said nothing. Max was use to this. Since it was friday all the teacher just gave out tests. She turned to look at Catherine but before she could say anything Catherine glared at her. Max sighed and turned around.

After school

Max and Seto met up at her locker as she gathered her things. Catherine bumped into her on accident.

" Oh hey Catherine, hey you okay," she asked and Catherine had a scared look in her eyes.

" y-yeah. I'm fine," she stumbled and she hurried away.

" something wrong," she thought as she watched the small teen walk away.

" Are you ready to go yet Max," Seto asked as he walked over to her.

" Yeah, hold on," she said and she shut her locker.

- At the police station

Max and Seto was near the punching bags, Seto was punching while Max held the bag for him.

" So what did that girl want, I saw her run into you," Seto panted and Max snapped out of her thoughts.

" I don't know... I'm trying to figure out why she looked so scare to go home," she said and she leaned against the bag.

" Something is up and she isn't telling anything," Max concluded soon the gang walked in.

" great here comes the geek squad," he said and continued punching the bag Max was leaning on.

" I gotta find out what is going on and get her story straight," Max thought to herself and she looked at the group of friends.

" Hey you two," Yugi greeted with a cheerful smile.

" Hey...Seto my turn," Max said and they switched places.

After a small conversation and a few hits on the punching bag. Josh came running in the training area looking for Max.

Josh what wrong," Max asked as she stopped doing what she was.

" Max get ready we have something to do...it's urgent," he said and started to trot away.

" Alright, let me grab my gun and hand cuffs. Sorry guys duty calls," she said as she grabbed her duffel bag and ran out while she was still in her gym cloths.

- on Rose Street

" so what is so urgent Josh," Max asked as she put her uniform on over her gym cloths

" we have a case of child abuse, the neighbors called and we were sent to check i out and save whoever is getting hurt," he answered as she put her belt on that held her gun and other police equipment.

" God how come people have to hurt their children," Max sighed and they pulled onto Den Street and parked in front of a single story house with a chain fence.

" Is his the house," max asked as the two officers stepped out of the car.  
yup, come on back me up when we are up at the porch...Let me do the talking," he said and they walked up to the house.

Knock. Knock. Knock

The door opened and it was Catherine. She looked at the two officers with a terrified look on her face. Her father was drunk and was yelling at her.

" Max..." she said as tear swelled in her eyes.

" Catherine, what's going on? we got a call saying that there is child abuse going on here," Max asked and Josh let her talk to the small black and green haired teen.

" Max... Help,' she whispered and a liquor bottle sailed across the room and almost hit Catherine.

" Catherine come out here," Max said and shaken teen stumbled out.

"Okay stay by the car... we will deal with your dad," she said and the teen jogged to the safety of the police car. Max and Josh entered the house, Josh had his hand on his gun and Max had her hands on her gun and handcuffs.

" Get the hell out of my house you pigs," the drunken man said and whipped a bottle of beer at the two.

" Sir, you are under arrest for child abuse," Josh said as the two advanced towards the man.

" there is no way in hell I'm going to jail," he declared and stumbled past the officers. Max tripped him and he fell to the ground instantly. She climbed on top of him.

" Sir, you are under arrest for child abuse," Max said as he tried to pin the muscular man's hands behind his back. Josh had to help out and she was able to get the handcuffs on. Max and Josh hauled the drunk father out of the house and into the car. Catherine watched the scene and she was overjoyed when her father was getting what he deserved.

"Josh you go ahead and take the man to the station. I'm gonna stay and make sure Catherine is okay, just have someone send another cruiser to pick me up, take your time," Max said as she held Catherine close to her.

" Alright Rookie, see ya later," he sighed and he drove off with the drunk father.

" So I think I know why you didn't want to be my friend anymore," Max said and Catherine hugged her tightly around the waist.

" Oh Max... Thank you," she hiccupped and Max led her inside.

" Your save Cat," she chuckled.

" Since you saved my life I will let you slide with calling me cat... you know I hate that name," she said with a watery smile and max laughed.

" Okay thank you," she nodded with a smile. the two walked into the trashed house.

"I had this place spotless while my dad was hung-over. now look at it," she said and picked a bottle off the carpet.

" I can tell... hey Catherine, why don't you come and have pizza with me and a few friends. I think you could use some fun," she smiled, Catherine looked up at her friend and wiped a tear away.

" I think your right... Max I'm sorry I have been Total bitch to you and your friends...Can you forgive me," she asked and Max hugged her.

" Catherine I can' be mad at you. But some of the stuff you said hurt a lot but it's in the past and that's where it will stay," she smiled and separated for the hug.

" Come on let wash you up and you can spend the night at my house. I'm sure my dad will understand," she smiled and she took Catherine to her room.

" thank you Max," she whimpered and max waited outside the room for Catherine. Catherine came out of the bedroom wearing her signature colors Black and Green. She wore black skinny jeans, black high-tops, a black long sleeve shirt, a neon green vest and her black and neon green belt and deck holder.

" I think you and Seto should duel. your deck is really good," Max said as the two walked out of the house and there was a cop car waiting at the end of the drive way.

" Come on everyone is at the station," Max said and through an arm around Catherine's shoulders.

" Alright," she whispered and they got into the cop car.


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone! I know it has been forever since I updated but here is a new chapter:P It has a little bit of trip down memory lane for Catherine and Seto. Seto learns about a secret the max has never told him and you gotta read in order to find out what that is. Also you guys get a little glimpse of Max and Ryou together and some feeling being made but not told:P but anyways! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts^_^ please review and tell me what you think:) I don't know when I will be able to update since I have exams coming up this week so good night everyone and hope to hear from ya:D enjoy!

* * *

The cop car arrived at the station, Max got out and let Catherine out of the back seat.

" Thank Russel," Max said as she led Catherine through the front door. the gang was waiting in her office.

" Hey guys," Max greeted as the two walked in.

"About tiiime- what is she doing here," Joey asked pointing his finger at Catherine.

" Guys Catherine is going to join us at the Pizza palace," Max said as she closed the door behind her.

" Yeah, I hope you guys don't mind...And I'm sorry for the way I have acted since I came here. My reason is actually personal," Catherine said as she gave them a guilty smile.

" Well your reason must be really personal. But I forgive you," Tea said with a smile and the others agreed.

" So you aren't mad anymore," she asked and they all nodded.

" That's good - cell phone goes off- Hello," she asked and it was Seto.

Seto: do you still want to go to Kaibaland tomorrow around noon?

Max: yeah, do you mind if I bring a friend

Seto: I don't see why not... -rolls his eyes-

Max: are you sure, it's an old friend of mine and she wants to take a look at it too.

Seto: well in that case I guess so. I will pick you and your friend up at noon.

Max: Okay thanks Seto

Seto: yup, talk to you later bye

Max: okay bye

-click-

" Catherine we have plans tomorrow" Max said as she hung up and locked her phone.

" really, okay," she smiled and then Max looked at her other friends.

" Are we going to get that pizza or not," she laughed and they all walked out of the station.

- The next day

Max made a plan that only Catherine and Seto would be together alone. That way they can settle their differences in private.

" OKay Catherine I'm gonna let you go by yourself. you have to cool it down between Seto and you. I'm just gonna lie and say that I got called in but you have time to go. since you are the friend I was talking about yesterday with him. SO if he asks why I got called in just say that I didn't tell you. I will escort you out to his car and I will tell him," Max smiled as she got her uniform on to make it more convincing. As if on que, there was a honk of a car outside.

" Okay really," Max asked and Catherine took in a deep breath.

" yeah," she said exhaling.

" OKay come on," Max said and they walked out to the black lamborghini murcielago lp640.

Max opened the passenger side door and let Catherine sit inside.

" Hey Seto do you mind taking Catherine. I got called out and I'm need at the police station. besides... you two need to settle differences in private. so play nice," she smiled and Seto rolled his eyes.

" Fine... but you know full well that I don't play well with others," he glared and she chuckled.

" I know but just this one time? for me please, I want all of my friends to get along around me," she said and he rolled his eyes.

" OKay i gotta go, see you guys later," Max said and she closed the door and he pulled out of the driveway.

- With Catherine and Seto

( Catherine's POV )

We drove to the amusement park in silence. I wanted to start ad conversation with him but I was scared. I don't know why but I was. Something about him reminded me about my dad and that scared me. I looked and him as he had a scowl on his face.

" This is a pretty neat car, where did you get," I asked trying to sound nice.

" where do you think?" he asked in a harsh tone that upset me a bit but I remembered what Max told me

' try to be nice, don't get upset with him. Knowing him. he isn't gonna be to thrilled about this but I think it's the only way to get him to talk. I think you two have lots in common. don't jump into a full-blown conversation about the past. Go slow with it. I know he like computers and cars and you love cars, heck you know more about cars then I do, just go with the flow and answer questions truthfully.. you should do great.' Max said that to me before we went to bed last night. maybe it will work.

" Well from the design and how it looks. is it from italy?" I asked and he glanced a bit.

" I didn't know you could tell be how it looks," he said as we continued to drive to Kaibaland.

" Well I spent most of my time playing with cars. My friend Sara use to teach me about engines since she was in Auto and I was in PC tech at ISD ( Raven96921: I am a current student there: PC Tech). So I know a bit about cars," I laughed and when I mentioned PC Tech I got his attention. Man, Max knows this guy pretty good since she has been here. She must a really close friend to him possibly his only friend.

" Max studied computers. She told me a lot about her fun there," he said and I laughed.

" Oh yeah, I was in the back ground always listening in on her conversations with the other classmates. Her brother had a friend in there until he died," I said realizing that I just gave away one of Max's secrets. Seto parked and looked at me wide-eyed.

" She had a brother? What happened to him," he asked actually shocked that Max has never told him of this.

" I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Max I told you... She would have my head on a silver platter for it and never trust me again," I said turning to him.

" Of course I won't. what happened to her brother," he asked and I took in a breath.

" It started when we hit middle school... Her brother was like another father to her. They were very close. He too was a rookie in the police force. he started to train her since she wanted to be a police girl... one night Max was up doing her homework and the phone rang. it was her brother saying good night to her before he had to go off on an assignment. You see he never was a normal officer. He traveled a lot and he went on personal assignments sent to him by the FBI. He was the best of the best but anyways. He called her from washington to say good night and talk about their day. Max was on the other line when he was kill. Adam was killed while he was still on the phone with her. the last thing he said to her was ' good night and I love you Max' - sniffles- Max heard about ten gun shots and never heard her brother's voice saying good-bye and the person who killed him picked up the phone and said that he was coming after her next. she was on edge and quiet for a week straight. She still is today. Since she never talked in middle school I thought I could make her talk by teasing her about her brother and father. Let me just say this. I have never seen her so angry when I was making fun of her brother. She basically beat me to a pulp after that. She then confessed that her brother was killed and she was a some what witness to the killing even if she was over the phone. She never talked to me until she moved here with her father... Kaiba, she may be smiles and happy on the outside but on the inside she is angry, sad and lonely on the inside. She has plenty of friend here but I can tell that she is still thinks of herself as an out cast because of her past," I cried and he sat back in his seat shocked about what I just confessed.

" I can't possibly imagine what she had to go through. hearing her brother getting killed over the phone and threatened that she would be next... makes me want to protect her now with my whole life. She has a darker past then me," he breathed and shook his head.

" You know, we could skip out on the tour and go somewhere and talk. you know get to know each other. I want to make up for what I have said to you in our fights," I said and he looked at him.

" I will tell you about my horrible past I'm asking that you trust me to tell me yours. I swear I will never ever tell anybody. not even Max. You can tell her when you feel that she is ready to hear it and she will possibly tell you about her own in return. You just know one deep dark secret about her," I said and he looked at me and I swear I saw a little tear forming him his right eye.

" Fine," he said and his bangs fell over his face...hiding the fact that he was tearing about what I told him.

After about two hours we were able to settle our differences and get to know each other's real side. I told him about my mother died and my father's constant abuse ( physically and mentally ) and he told me how he was adopted into the Kaiba family and was abused while his brother was helpless and scared all the time. He even teared up at a few bad memories, saying that he regretted about ever winning that damn chess game against he cruel step father. we were silent for a little while until he got the guts to ask me this.

" Are you busy on Saturday next week?"

I was shocked when he was asking me out. I guess Max was right, we did have a lot in common and I said yes to go out on a date with him. Once we finished our talk he drove me back to Max's house.

" Thank for that talk Seto, I'm gonna look forward to that date on Saturday," I smiled and he nodded.

"Alright, I will see you at school," he said in a questioning tone. I smiled again and nodded my head.

" Of course, see ya tomorrow. Have a good rest of the day," I said as I shut the door. He rolled down the window and called, " Catherine!"

I spun on my heel and looked at him. He had a charming smile on his lips which melted me on the inside.

" Thank you for listening to me," he said in almost a whisper but I still heard him.

" Your welcome...You can tell me anything and my lips will be sealed unless you want me to say something about it," I winked and I walked up to Max's porch.

(Author's POV)

Max was sitting on the couch with Ryou who decided to come over and have a movie night. Max looked over and smiled at her black and green haired friend.

" SO how did it go Catherine," she asked and Catherine smiled at her.

" It went really good Max. I actually have a date with him Saturday," she giggled and Max's smile grew bigger.

" I'm happy for the both of you," she said in a gentle tone and Catherine hugged the brunette from behind. She rested her head on Max's shoulder and whispered, " thank you Max."

" Anytime Catherine," she whispered back.

" I'm gonna go to my room. Hi Ryou," she smiled and he nodded his head.

" Hello Catherine," he greeted and Catherine walked up tot he guest room she was staying in and flopped on her bed.

"thank you Max... you are always a good friend to me," she whispered to herself and smiled up at the ceiling.

- downstairs with Max and Ryou

The two teens were sitting on the couch watching the new 'karate kid' on the 70 inch plasma screen TV. Max watched that movie over a million time but it was Ryou's first time watching it. After the movie, Max put in 'Cirque Du Freak: the vampire's assistant' it was her favorite vampire movie and it was a comedy too. Max moved the coffee table to the side and laid on the ground with the pillows and blankets.

" what are you doing," Ryou asked looking down at the brunette on the ground.

" I'm gonna lay here, it's much more comfy then the couch," she smiled and Ryou got off and laid next to her.

After Max hit play, about half way through the movie she fell asleep with her head resting on her arm. Ryou looked down at her and smiled.

" She's so peaceful sleeping," he thought as he realized Yami Bakura was listening.

/yes I have to say she's very beautiful/ he chuckled and Ryou blushed.

/ don't say that!/ Ryou countered with a blush.

/ why not? you think she is the most beautiful girl ever since you first talked to her/ he pointed out and Ryou's bang hung in his face.

/your right.. I guess.. she is beautiful/ he sighed and lightly brushed the fallen hair out of her face. she was snoring softly and she moved to the touch of Ryou hand. Ryou yawned and rested his head on his arms as he caressed Max's cheek softly, trying not to wake her up. He then fell asleep and he snuggled closer to her head rested on his chest. Ryou's face was nested in her soft candy apple scented hair. Max's father opened the front door quietly so he didn't alarm everyone in the house. He found the T.V. on in the living room and two sleeping teen snuggled together, Zeus was snuggling against Max's back. Dan ( Max's father) laughed quietly and took a blanket off the back of the couch and put over the two sleeping teens and the guard dog. He rubbed the back of his next and shook his head.

" She's getting interested in that Ryou boy. What can I say, he's a nice kid," he thought and walked up stairs to Catherine room. Her light was still on so he decided to walk in and check up on her.

She was laying on her bed, still wearing her shoes. He smiled and took off the sneakers and put her under her covers. He then walked out of the room and shut the light off, leaving the door cracked slightly enough that there was some light in her room from the hallway. once he got to his room he went to bed knowing that everyone was safe and asleep peacefully.


	9. Chapter 9

hey everyone:D sorry I haven't been posting lately, I hate exam week but since I had the day off today I decided to post a new chapter I have been working on all week:P thank you CatherineJennings2015 for chatting with me over the week:P I told you I was going to have a kissing scene and I do have one:P I think it's way better then my previous attempts at it. But anyways please review and tell me what you think and of course advise is welcomed just be nice about it and yes I know I have lots of grammar mistakes because I still don't have Microsoft word on this stupid laptop. so bare with me, I don't think I will be getting that very soon. sorry for the rant, and one last thing ...I don't know if I did this or not but disclaimer!

I do not own anything from yugioh except my Oc's and Catherinejennings2015's character: Catherine Jennings she is own by that cool person I just mentioned:P and the plot is my own so no yelling at me!:P

ENJOYXD

* * *

After that day you could see a dramatic change in Catherine's personality. Max was happy to have her old best friend was like Max. nice yet mean.

One day near the end of the school year Max, Ryou, and Catherine walked over to Max's house to study for upcoming exams and once Max got onto her porch there was a note taped on her front door. It was addressed to her:

- Max

I know who you are, your father must pay for what he did to me many years ago. I must say I enjoyed killing your only brother, now its your turn like I said over the phone that night your brother died. you need to keep your end of the deal and pay for your wretched father and mother's mistake. I will be watching you... waiting to strike...

S.L.

Max was horrified. She read the note over and over to make sure it was some sick joke but whoever was joking knew something about that she never told a soul except Catherine peered over her shoulder and glanced down at the note.

" What's wrong Max," Ryou asked as he put a hand on the trembling girl.

" Catherine... he's back," Max whimpered and Ryou held her close to him to make sure she didn't collapse on the ground.

" Who?"

" Ryou we'll explain it inside. Come on Max," Catherine said as she opened the door and Ryou walked Max inside and sat her on the couch. She was shaking and crying and Ryou held on to her.

" okay tell me what is going on," he asked in a calm and gentle tone and Max started to explain who this person was and about her brother getting killed.

" Max! I'm home!" Dan called out and Max shot off the couch and charged into the kitchen and cornered her father by the sink.

" Who is this man Dad," she demanded as she slammed the note beside him. He looked at it and then looked at the fuming Max.

" Max, let me explain," he pleaded and tears of anger trickled down her cheek.

" Explain what. this person killed Adam and you aren't showing a god damn feeling of worry. Dad I'm being targeted. this man is threatening to kill me because of what you and Mom did in the past. Now tell me. What the hell did you two do to make this guy come after Adam and me," Max cried in anger.

" Max... I should have told you this a long time a ago... When I was your age I was in a mafia in London, that's were I met your mother. Your mother was the secret daughter of the Mafia's leader and she fell for me. We loved each other... but what I didn't know was that my closest friend Steve loved her also. when he found out that was marrying her he was furious and never talked to me. he said that I betrayed him by taking the woman he loved. Once he found out that we were expected Adam I had to get your mother and brother out of London and to somewhere safe. he was hell-bent on revenge and I stayed in London to take care of the business and once I was able to get Steve off my scent I was able to quick the Mafia without and difficulty since the leader was my father in law... your grandfather whom you have never met in your life. I was able to quit the mafia and have records of me in prison erased so I was able to get a job as a police officer. I never heard from your grand father since it was best that he would never contact me or you just to protect our family...His name Is Steve Lennar," he said and Max shook her head and started to walk out of the kitchen.

" Max don't go after him," Dan called out and she stopped and turned to him.

" I am not going to go after him...I'm letting him come to me. I will act as if I never got the note but if he comes after me I will deal with him," Max said and walked up to her room, Ryou was hot on her heels.

" Max, are you okay," he asked as he closed the door behind him and Max dug in her duffel bag and found her pistol. She loaded it and set it on her end table. She sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands. Ryou looked sadly at her as he heard her starting to cry.

Ryou sat beside her and looked at her.

" I can't believe my father would keep such a thing from me," she whispered and Ryou put a hand on her back and massaged small circles.

" do you want to go for a walk and talk about it," he asked and she looked at him and nodded her head.

" come on then," he said and helped her off her bed. she grabbed her badge, and her belt that had the carrying case for the gun and her hand cuffs

" Just for when... you never know what's going to happen, now with the lunatic out there hunting me down," she said and they walked out of her room and down stairs.

" dad... I'm going for a walk with Ryou... I have my phone and police things on me for when I run into any trouble... I'll be back later," she said in a quiet and sad tone, Dan looked at her and nodded.

" okay, I will call you if we need anything... Max, honey I am really sorry... I really am please don't be mad at me," he pleaded and she was quiet.

" I'm just a little upset that you didn't tell me this before, I don't hate you or anything you probably have your reasons for not telling me... But I gotta go Ryou is waiting for me," she said in her quiet and calm tone and he nodded his head.

" Okay honey stay safe. Steve can be anywhere out there call if there is a problem and I will be there to help you and Ryou," Dan said and she nodded her head. She trotted into the kitchen and hugged her father.

" I love you daddy," she said and he held her closer to him. " I love you too Max,"

Zeus whined as if he wanted attention and Max giggled. She bent down and hugged the German Shepard.

" I love you too Zuesybear," she giggled and kissed the dog between the eyes. But Zeus wasn't whining because he wanted attention. he want to go with her because he could scenes trouble coming close to the three.

" Okay see ya later dad. I'll call you when I'm on my way home," Max called out as she shut the door behind her. Zeus went nuts. He wanted to go with her and protect her and he was right... Max didn't even know that she and Ryou were being tailed by Steve and Zeus saw him hiding behind a tree waiting for the pair to walk out.

( with Max and Ryou )

" So your dad was in the mafia and now an old rival is coming to get revenge on your father by taking you and your brother away from him. this guy is sick," Ryou said and Max nodded her head in agreement.

" You got that right... I never thought that my dad would be involved in such things. he was always a good man and an honest one at that," she said and sat down on the edge of the fountain in the park. Ryou sat next to her and Max played in the water with her fingers. Ryou saw the true beauty of her in the moonlight. Her skin look tan and her brown eyes shimmered and almost looked gold to Ryou. Her bang fell in front of her face as she played in the water. Ryou couldn't help but to think about kissing her there.

/ kiss her then if you really want to/ Yami Bakura snapped.

/ I don't want things to change all because I kissed her! What happens if she doesn't like me back in the same way/ Ryou blushed and Yami Bakura rolled his eyes.

/ then let me bloody take over and I will do it for you/ he sighed in irritation.

/But/ he complained but was cut off by the switch. Yami Bakura took over Ryou's body and he looked at Max who was still looking at herself in the water.

" It's a beautiful night huh," she smiled as she looked up at the star filled sky. Bakura looked up at the same sky.

" yeah -looks at Max- beautiful," he sighed and she smiled at him.

" Come on let star gaze," she smiled as she stood up tugging at Bakura's hand. he chuckled and she lead the way to a grassy spot where there was no trees blocking the view. Max giggled and points up at the sky.

" look there's one that looks like a rabbit, see the fluffy tail?" Oh yeah... Hey there is one that looks like two lions battling over a scrap of meat! Ha I have never done this before," he chuckled as she smiled up at the sky.

" Really? My cousins and I use to do this all the time while my dad was at work," she smiled and up at the sky. Soon Ryou got a serious look on his face and sat up.

" what's wrong," she asked as she sat up, he said nothing and looked at her.

"Ryou? your kinda scaring me with being all serious and silent looking," Max said as Bakura shook his head.

" Sorry... I just can't help that fact on how beautiful you look under the moonlight, your eyes look like gold when the light shines on them," he sighed and Max blushed crimson.

" T-Thank you... Ryou," she breathed as she was still blushed.

Bakura smirked and he moved closer to her, he picked her smooth long legs and put them over her lap that way she was kind of facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

" I just want to hold you for a little while," he whispered and she nodded her head.

"Okay," she whispered back and she rested comfortably against his warm body. She actually almost fell asleep if Bakura didn't move causing her to wake up. He looked in her eyes and started to lean in to kiss her but she shyed away.

" Why are you shying away," he purred with a smirk.

" It's just that I... I never really had my first-" she was cut off by Bakura kissing her. once she realized that he was kissing her she leaned in deepening the kiss. Bakura slid her onto his lap and had her face him so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He had her under his spell and he decided to let Ryou take over. Ryou wasn't ready but quickly picked up where Bakura left off. Ryou held on to her waist with one arm while supporting the both of them with one arm on the ground. He flipped over so that he was on top of her and she was laying on the ground with her arms lightly wrapped around his neck. both were blushing with a hint of red on the cheeks. Ryou separated their heated kiss by leaning over her with his face hovering over her small face.

" You know you're a really good kisser even if it is your first time," Ryou said with a smiled as he moved a strand of hair from her face. she blushed even more even make a small squeak of embarrassment. Ryou chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

/ I think I'm rubbing off on you Ryou. you had her going for a while/ Yami Bakura smirked but Ryou didn't listen to him. He enjoyed kissing Max. it felt right for him. he leaned in so that his weight was on Max's hips. Ryou placed both of his hands near Max's head that way she didn't move to much during the kiss. Max had her left hand resting on Ryou's shoulder and her right hand on one of his biceps. Her right hand slowly moved to the side of his head and she made him lean in closer and deepening in the kiss again. Ryou had to admit she was actually turning him on with kissing him and he was laying between her leg only cloths separated their bodies.

/ Ryou I never though you would think that way/ Yami purred but Ryou ignored him again and continuing kissing his new girlfriend.

" Ryou I think we so stop for a while. We shouldn't get to carried away with the kissing," she panted as she put her hands on his chest pushing him away making her point serious.

" Yeah, you really are a good kisser. And just to let you know... it was my first kiss too, and I'm glad it was you who I share my first kiss," Ryou chuckled as he back off from Max. He chuckled again and wiped some saliva off his bottom lip that can from him. Max smiled and sat up.

" I think it's about time I get home Ryou... dad is gonna worry about us," she giggled but there was another laugh...well more like a cackle come from a few yards away from the new couple making them both jump and they jumped to their feet.

Max's brown eyes turned to pure horror to see who's laugh came from... Steve Lennar... the man that was hunting her down to kill her...


	10. Chapter 10

hey everyone:D I think this story is coming to a quick ending... I'm sorry but I will post an afterwards chapter soon:) I will type it up tonight and possibly type the rest of it tomorrow after I get done doing chores and after I get done visiting with my dad and stepmom:P anyways I hope you like this chapter:P PLease review and tell me what you think:D thank you for all you guy that are reading or reviewing:P you guys are the best See ya in the next chapter... the final chapter and I plan that it is going to be a long one too:P it might actually take a few day for the chapter I am planning:P

* * *

The couple stood up and Max pulled her gun out and aimed it at the man standing a few yards away.

" your all grown up and you are about the same age as your big brother when I killed him,' Steve cackled as he stepped out of his hiding place.

" Why are you doing this, I did nothing to you," Max said in a low and demanded tone.

" oh you did, just because you and your brother were born. If it wasn't for your father you two would have been my kids," he said pointing to himself and Max spit on the ground.

" your a pathetic waste of a human being. you shouldn't even live," she growled and he chuckled.

" Oh I have heard that so many time it get to be so boring," he chuckled and he took one step and Max adjusted her stance.

" Police girl huh? Your brother was the same way before I killed him. oh how he begged for his life that night. he begged me not to hurt you and you know what I said. I don't like promises so I shot him in the head ending his life short and sweet," he said and lazily pulled out a rifle with a scope attached to it. Max said nothing and Ryou was shocked at what he was saying he looked at Max who was shaking with anger.

" How dare you... HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY! HE WAS A BRAVE OFFICER ADN YOU TOOK AWAY MY CHILDHOOD BECAUSE OF THAT! NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FAMILY YOU SICK BASTARD!" she screamed and she steadied her aim on the man. Steve chuckled and aimed his rifle at Ryou.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you police girl... unless you want you little boyfriend to be kill instead of you... if you want to save him put your gun down on the ground," he smirked evilly.

Max sighed in defeat and dropping her gun and he laughed.

" poor police girl, you didn't listen to my earlier warning... I never make promises," he smirked evilly and aimed for Ryou's heart.

"NOOOOO!" Max cried and she jumped in front of Ryou and took the shot into her side.

" Damn and that was my last shot," Steve cursed and he dug around looking for some more ammunition. Max struggled to her feet and grabbed her gun. Steve wasn't paying attention and she shot at his shoulder causing him to go down. She limped quickly and handcuff his hands behind his back.

" Ryou call the police station... hurry," she gasped and she dropped to the ground. Ryou ran to her side and got her phone. the police was there in the park within ten minutes. Ryou called Dan and he was there just as the ambulance started to strap Max to a bed and Steve in another bed.

" Ryou come with me," Dan said and they got into the ambulance with Max.

- At the hospital

" how long has it been since she went in surgery," Dan asked Ryou and the white haired boy looked at his watch.

" About an hour," he replied.

" Ryou... I'm glad you were with Max. if you weren't there she would have laid on the ground and be dead. I'm happy my daughter has a friend like you," he smiled sadly.

" I'm glad she is my friend... But Dan... can I ask you something?"

" sure what is it," he asked looking at his daughter's friend.

" I was wondering if I could date Max," he asked and Dan nodded his head.

" Yes... Of course you can date my daughter you don't even have to ask Ryou. I could tell you both liked each other the moment I looked at the both of you. I thought it was nice to see my daughter cuddle up to you instead of the dog," he laughed and Ryou blushed, Dan laughed. Soon the doctor came out as he took his rubber gloves off.

" How is she doctor," Dan asked with a worried look in his eyes.

" the surgery is a success. She will heal soon, now I gave her something for the pain and to help her sleep. but she does have a lot of stitches in her side so don't let her strain herself. I think a month off duty would be good. that way she has time to heal and relax for a while. She is a very strong woman considering her age and so young to be an officer of the law. Your chief would be proud of her," the doctor said. 'You can go see her but she is very drowsy from the sedative I gave her."

" Okay thank you Doctor," Dan said and the two walked into her room. The officer laid in her bed sound asleep. Dan sighed in relief.

" Thank god your safe. that was to close for comfort," he sighed and he kissed his daughter's hand.

" I can look after her Dan, I don't have school tomorrow. you need to get some rest," Ryou said and Dan looked up at him.

" Your right, but I will get off work as soon as I can tomorrow to release you from watch," Dan said and he stood up.

" I'm sorry," he whispered to the sleeping Max and he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

" pleasant dreams Max," he whispered before walking out and patting Ryou on the shoulder.

Ryou waited for the door to close and he sat where Dan was sitting and held onto Max's hand. he felt that she tightened her grip on his hand and he smiled.

" You probably can hear me Max... I love you so much... thank you for saving my life," he said and kissed her hands and prayed that she would be okay and wake up tomorrow with that kind and happy smile on her face that he loved so much.

- the next day

it was sunny and warm outside, Max's window was cracked just enough to let fresh air flow into the sun filled room, the curtains blew gently in the slight breeze. Max woke up with a moan and she looked around at her surroundings.

" mmm, w-where am I," she asked in a weak voice, she was still in effects of the drug in her.

" Your in the hospital. I knew you would be okay," Ryou said as he walked in with some food for him and Max.

" Are you okay Ryou? I don't really remember much from what happened... How long have I been out," she asked as she sat up and her side throbbed.

" Don't strain yourself Max, we don't want you to open your stitches," Ryou said as he put the tray of food on the side table and he pushed Max down gently. he grabbed the remote on the side of her bed and adjusted her back at way she could sit up and eat properly.

Ryou started to peel a green apple since it was Max's favorite kind and she wouldn't eat any other kind. Max smiled weakly at Ryou who smiled back.

" You didn't answer my question... how long have I been out," she asked again and he smiled.

" only twenty four hours, and don't worry the your school excused for the rest of the semester. they took in consideration of your condition and they are letting you pass into senior year," Ryou informed his girlfriend and she sighed.

" that is really nice of them to do that for me. I'm gonna have to thank the principle when I see him," she giggled and Ryou fed her the apple.

" are you still hungry," Ryou asked as he set the paper plate on the table.

" No, thank you for offering though," she smiled and he chuckled he leaned down and kiss his girlfriend passionately on the lips.

" Is it me or is it getting hot in here," Catherine laughed as she, Seto and Mokuba walked in on the kiss. Max giggled.

" I told you we were going to interrupt them Catherine," Seto said in his usual tone.

" how ya feeling Max,' Mokuba asked as he stood on the other side of the bed.

" Really sore but I can give really light hugs without getting hurt," Max said and she opened her arms out a bit. Mokuba climbed up on to the bed and gave her a very light hug so he wouldn't hurt her.

" Ryou call me off of your cell phone. I was freaking out last night knowing you were in the hospital with a bullet wound," Catherine said and put a surprise treat in front of her wounded friend.

" Yeah, she almost kept me up all night with her rants about you being a cop and that you can die doing your job and that you risk getting these types of wounds everyday," Seto listed and Catherine roller her eyes.

" Oh come on I wasn't the only one worried about her. You were scared for her and you hope that she was okay," Catherine defended playfully.

" Well she's my first friend I didn't want her to go and die on me," Seto snapped playfully Max and Ryou ;laughed at the bickering couple.

" I think they are perfect for each other," Ryou whispered to Max.

" You said it, they are perfect. both are stubborn but they can still tease each other without killing one another," Max laughed. the trio stayed until Seto had to go to work but then she had other visitors come in and see her which was the rest of the gang. they stayed for a while to talk and keep her company. Ryou and Max smiled at each other.

"Okay spill it," Joey asked looking at the two teens.

" Spill what," Max grinned know exactly what Joey was talking about.

" You two dating," he asked and the two nodded their head.

" Yes, did you realize last December," Ryou asked and joey shook his head while everyone else face palmed there foreheads.

" Joey they have dated for like six months. you really need to pay more attention to these kinds of thing," Tea said crossing her arms.

" Well SORRRRY," he snapped and the gang laughed.

" Well we gotta go, hope you feel better Max," they called out as they walked out the door.

" I Do feel a bit better now that I got to see our friends," she smiled and Ryou kissed her again lightly.

"I'm glad you are happy," he smiled and her father walked in with and early dinner.

Ryou left once he was finished with his dinner. He kissed Max on the cheek and left the father and daughter alone.

" He's a nice boy, sweetie. I think he is doing you good," Dan smiled and Max giggled.

" That's good to know daddy. I'm glad you like him," she smiled and took a drink from her mountain dew.

" the doctor said you will be out in three days so just hang in there okay honey," he said as he collected the garbage.

"I hope I can stand being on bed rest for a while. it's a good thing that it's summer," Max laughed and the laugh fades in the distance...


	11. Chapter 11

hey everyoneXD her is the last chapter so I hope you like it:P thank you to my awesome reviewers Catherinejenning2015 and Bookworm47889, you both kept me going with your nice reviews:P I think I might do a sequel but I'm not sure at this minute, I'm working on another story but I won't post it until it's finished. so anyways thank you for reading and I hope I get a review from ya soon:P if not you guys can always message me and I hope to get it soon if my internet doesn't crap out on me again like it did yesterday. Anyways yeah please review and tell me what you think:D thank and happy readingXD

* * *

It has been about eight years since that incident with Steve. Everything went back to normal, the gang graduated. Ryou, Seto, Max, and a few other students graduated at the top of their class. Everyone went their separate way except for Catherine, Seto, Ryou and Max. they all stayed together and kept in touch once a week.

" Max! Guess what!" Catherine squealed as she met up with the officer at the café.

" What," she asked and Catherine revealed a shining diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my god! you're getting married?" Max squealed and she hugged her friend.

" Oh my gosh my friend is getting married to the most awesome guy in the world, who just so happens to be a friend of mine," Max sang as they sat back in their seat.

" I can't believe Seto asked me to marry him... What about you and Ryou? How have you guys been," Catherine asked taking a sip of her coffee.

" Really good, Ryou got a new job and now he can't wait for the baby to arrive," Max giggled as she lightly rubbed her belly that stuck out a bit from under her shirt.

" I'm so happy that I;m going to be an auntie," Catherine giggled as Max smiled.

" It's funny, it's almost like it was yesterday that Ryou and I got married and now we're having kids," max giggled and looked at her friend.

" So do you think you will be able to come and be my maid of honor, I was at your wedding and now its only fair," Catherine said like she was a genius.

" I don't know, it depends on when the wedding is and if I'm still pregnant," Max said and Catherine pouted.

" Yeah, Seto nd I haven't really talked about the wedding but I told him that it would be nice to be married in the summer and he agreed so I hope the baby is born by then," Catherine hoped as Max started to count out how many months she has been pregnant.

" Well I'm due in september so I have been pregnant for about five months. So yeah I should be able to be your maid of honor," she smiled and Catherine cheered

" Yay, - cell phone starts to ring - hello? yeah... okay I'll be over in a bit, okay love you to bye. that was Seto and he wants to see me since he is on lunch now and he wants to discuss about the wedding," she said as she started to gather her things up

" Okay tell Seto I said Hi, He needs to come over for the get together at my house. Everyone is going to be there so we can all catch up," Max said as she hugged her friend.

" Yes ma'am, I will tell Seto about it and drag him and Mokuba over. when is the get together," Catherine asked as the two girls paid for their coffee.

" It's next week on Saturday at 4pm at my house," Max said as they walked out of the Cafe.

" Okay I will be there for sure," Catherine said as she waved Max good-bye before she got into the limo.

" She is always on the move," Max giggled and she walked back to her house to start on supper.

- 6pm

"Max! I'm home," Ryou called out and MAx turned to look at him.

" Hi, welcome home," She smiled and he walked into the living room where his wife was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

" ah... It feels good to be home," Ryou sighed as he kissed his pregnant wife.

" I bet it does, supper will be done in a bit, I'm waiting for the water to boil," Max answered and he nodded his head.

" Okay... How was your day? anything new with Catherine and Seto," Ryou asked and he kissed her belly.

" well Catherine and Seto are getting married in the summer time and since the baby is going to be born in September Catherine wants me to be the maid of honor at her wedding since I let her be mine at our wedding," she smiled and kissed Ryou and she loosened his tie.

" that great to hear... You know we still have to think of names Max," Ryou said as he put a hand on her belly.

" hmm, since we are having a boy how about Connor," Max thought and Ryou thought about it.

" I like that name," he smiled and then kissed her belly again.

" me too," Max smiled, she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to check the boiling water.

" What are we having for dinner," Ryou asked as he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

" chicken and mac and cheese. Nothing to huge, just something simple and quick," she said and dumped the noodles in the pot.

" It sounds really good actually," he said and hugged her from behind.

" Did you ask the chief when he was going to put you on paid leave," Ryou asked and she nodded her head.

" yes, he told me that once I hit seven months he is going to let me go, but for now he is putting me on desk duty since he wants to keep me and the baby safe from harm," Max said and Ryou nodded his head.

" Well of course silly, I ask him to put you on desk duty so you both don;t get hurt," Ryou said and he stepped back.

" oh i know that, he told me.. How do you like it working in my field of occupation," she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

" It good, I like it a lot, I'm only a detective but that it," he ryou with a sigh and wrapped his arms around Max's waist. The only thing separating them father was the baby bump.

-four months later

Max's belly was big and she was ready to go into labor any day. Of course Ryou was on edge constantly worrying about Max but she had Catherine to look out for her for when she did go into labor while he was at work.

September 10

Ryou kissed his wife and her belly good-bye and he left to work leaving Catherine to look out for her while he was at work.

" bye Ryou have a good day and tell everyone I said hi," Max called out as he reached his car.

" will do! Love you Max," Ryou called out

" love you to bye," she smiled and he pulled out of the drive way and headed off to work. Max and Catherine sat in the baby's room gushing over all the cute things inside. Max was getting her duffel bag ready so for when she had to leave soon she would be ready.

"Oh my gosh this is so cute. I hope Seto adn I can have a baby soon. I want to have kids as soon as possible," Catherine gushed as she looked at the cloths.

" Don't worry Catherine, I'm sure Seto wants to have kids too but wants to wait until after the wedding to start trying. I bet a bottle of diet coke that you will get pregnant over your honeymoon," Max smirked and Catherine glared at her playfully.

" Deal," she laughed and they shook hands the two friends walked down stairs and into the living room but soo after getting down the stairs Max gasped as she felt liquid trickle down her legs.

" Catherine... either i just peed my pants or um," Max gasped and Catherine's eyes went wide.

" Catherine, I think I'm going into labor," Max panted as she felt pain in her stomach.

" Seto! get the car started NOW!" Catherine called out and he took off out the door knowing that Max was going into labor.

"Come on Max," Catherine said as she helped Max down the stairs and Seto took off into the house to grab her duffel bag at the end of the stairs. Catherine put Max in the back seat and she sat in the front waiting for Seto. He whipped the bag in the back and they hurried to the hospital.

they were able to get Max into a room and now they had to play the waiting game.

Max sat in a bed in a hospital gown and her two friends sat in the room with her.

" can someone call Ryou and my dad, so they can be here too, I know Ryou would flip if I didn't tell him that I am goING into labor," she said as she felt a contraction.

" I'll call Ryou, Catherine call her father since I don't have his number," Seto said and started to call Ryou.

- at the police station

- Ryou's phone starts to ring -

" hello?"

" Ryou it's Seto, get to the hospital now. Max went into labor we're in room 302 on the second floor."

" What! I'll be there in a few minutes, thanks for tell me bye" and Ryou hung up.

" Chief I need to go," Ryou said as he walked into his office.

" What for Ryou," the chief asked looking at the white-haired detective.

" Max, she's in labor now," Ryou said and the chief got out of his chair.

" Then what the hell are you standing here like an idiot and not go. You don't need my permission to be with her for when your first child is coming. go! get out of here," the chief chuckled and Ryou nodded his head and flew out the door.

- at the hospital

" I'm here," Ryou panted as he skidded to a halt as he walked into Max's room.

" record time," she laughed and a nurse looked at him.

" Are you the father of the baby," she asked and he nodded.

" okay that's good. Your wife is going to have the baby soon, she's not fully ready to have the baby," she informed. " I will be back soon with the doctor so he can give you the sedative to help with the pain."

"thank you," Ryou said as he caught his breath. " How you feeling?"

" to be honest I'm nervous, I hope the baby is going to be okay ah," she winced as she felt the contractions get quicker.

" You and the baby are going to be fine Max. Don't worry, we will be right outside the door and in the waiting room for you," Catherine assured and Seto nodded in agreement.

" thank you Seto for driving me here," Max said with a weak smile.

" Your welcome. besides I'm going to have to get use to being in a rush like that if Catherine goes into labor," he smirked and Catherine looked at him.

" I want to have kids as soon as I'm married," he smirked and he looked at his fiancé.

" You want to have kids," she smiled and she hugged him.

" A family wouldn't be complete without kids so yeah I would like to have at least two kids," he pointed out and she jumped into his arms.

" we can have as many kids as we want, we're still young," she whispered and the four of them smiled.

" Catherine, you might want to get that diet coke for me now so you don't have to later,' Max smirked weakly.

" hey hasn't been done yet Max," she laughed.

" hello, sorry if I'm interrupting anything. How are you doing Mrs. Bakura," Doctor Yagami asked as he looked at her.

" doing okay if you exclude the conTRActions," she winced again at the sharp pain.

" Are your contractions getting faster," he asked as he measured the medicine.

" yes, very fast," she panted and he nodded his head.

" that mean you are getting really close to having the baby. If I may ask the friends to leave and wait in the waiting room until further notice," the doctor asked and they both nodded.

" Max your dad said that he will be here shortly I told him to meet us in the waiting room. Your going to be fine Max," Catherine called out as the couple walked out of the room. Only Ryou stayed behind to be with his wife.

" Okay Mrs. Bakura your almost ready for the baby. Are you her husband," he asked looking at the nervous husband.

" yes I am," he answered as he held on to Max's quivering hand.

" okay I was just making sure. Alright there nurses will be in her soon, for the time being I am going to be in here to keep an eye on you," he said as he got his equipment ready and near by him for the delivery. soon three nurses came in and Max was getting to a point where she could feel the baby coming.

" Okay Mrs. Bakura. that medicine should help you during the process of the birth," he informed her.

"OkAY," she gasped and the birthing started.

- in the waiting room

Catherine, Seto, and Dan along with Zeus waited in the waiting room, worried plastered on their faces.

" She's going to be alright Catherine, If she can handle being shot she can get through this birth easily. this is nothing to her compared to what she had to go through being shot," Seto assured and she smiled at him.

" he's right. My daughter is a fighter and she doesn't give up that easily. she's like her mother," Dan said and they nodded in agreement.

" she's stubborn too," Seto added and they all laughed.

" well we could have told you that Seto," Catherine laughed.

- ten hours later

Doctor Yagami came into he waiting room with a big smile.

" the birth was a success, But Max is very tired so you will have to visit tomorrow to see her when she is rested," he said looking at her family.

" Thank you so much doctor," Dan said and shook his hand.

" I'm doing my job, that woman is a tough one, but she is fine," he said with a smile.

"Okay have a good night. and again you can all visit her around one o'clock tomorrow afternoon, that way she has time to wake up and eat something," he said and he showed them out of the hospital.

- with Ryou and Max

Max laid in bed and she barely moved a muscle since having the baby.

" You did it Max," Ryou chuckled and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

" I'm so tired," she said in a weak and tired voice. " but it was all worth it in the end." she was able to have a small smile creep across her face.

" I agree... just sleep okay, I will be here when you wake up," Ryou whispered and she nodded her head.

" I love you Max. I love you so much," he whispered just before Max fell asleep.

" I love you too Ryou," she sighed and she was out like a light

- later that night

Max woke up and Ryou was sound asleep on the couch, Max smiled weakly and looked off to the side where their new son slept peacefully. Her smile grew bigger and she leaned over to look at him better. She knew for sure that Connor had Ryou's white hair and pale skin.

" I know who you are going to look like," she giggled quietly and she caressed the baby's cubby cheeks. the baby moved to her touch and cooed. Ryou must have heard the baby because he woke up and saw that Max was awake with a smile on her face.

" I didn't think you would be up so early," he moaned and he sat up.

" yeah but once I relaxed for a bit. I woke up and I saw Connor sleeping next to me," she said looking up at him. Ryou returned her smiled and he got up.

" I think I can read your mind and I think you would want to snuggle with him," Ryou smirked and Max nodded her head. ryou bent down and carefully picked the newborn from the flex glass crib and set him gently in Max's arms. She sat up a bit and she was able to get into a more comfortable position.

" He's perfect," she giggled and the baby cooed. " he looks like you Ryou."

" I know, I can tell you that I can already see that he is going to look like me but act like you," he laughed and he sat next to her.

Max smiled down at the newborn and she played with what little white hair he had, Ryou smiled down at his new son and then at his happy wife.

" I love you," he said and she looked up at him from Connor.

" I love you too," she sighed and he kissed her passionately on the lips. there was a quiet knock on the door and it was a nurse that help with the delivery.

" I didn't think you would e up so soon Mrs. Bakura, how are you feeling," she asked as she checked max's status.

" I'm doing better," she giggled and she adjusted her position again.

" that's very good to hear. I was asked to teach you how to breast feed later once you woke up. I can teach you now if you want," she offered and Max said yes.

- One hour later.

" Ryou you can go home you know. I'll be fine here," Max said as she held the baby.

" I have the day off today, " he said and he sat on her bed.

" Are you hungry," he asked and she thought about it.

" yeah, can you get me something good and warm. I hate hospital food it's always cold," she said and he nodded his head.

" Okay I will be back in a bit," he smiled and quickly kissed Max and Connor.

Max waited for the door to click shut before looking down at baby Connor.

" Our family has begun," she giggled and she lightly placed a kiss on Connor's forehead.


End file.
